One false step
by Sonea27
Summary: Helen Magnus war vieles in ihrem Leben gewesen. Und sie hatte viele Fehler begangen. Doch Zeit war, wie sich rausgestellt hatte, ihr schlimmster Feind geworden und der einzige, den sie nicht besiegen konnte.


_A/N: Eigentlich Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte 'Loving you was suicide'. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;) - Sonea_

**One false step**

Der Wind pfiff kalt und erbarmungslos durch die Gassen und ließ die umherschlendernden Passanten einen besorgten Blick nach oben werfen. Der Himmel war im Laufe des Nachmittags immer dunkler geworden und hatte nun einen ungemütlichen Grauton angenommen. Ohne Zweifel würde es diesen Abend regnen.

Die einzige, die dieses schlechte Wetter nicht zu stören schien, war eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnte. Sie wickelte sich ihren Schal lediglich etwas dichter um den Hals und ließ ihre Hände in ihrer Manteltasche verschwinden. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet und doch schien sie ihre Umgebung kaum wahrzunehmen.

Sie war größer als der Durchschnitt, weshalb sie aus der Menge etwas hervorstieß. Ihre dunkelbraunen, gewellten Haare umspielten ihr Gesicht mit jedem Windstoß der aufkam, doch auch das schien sie wenig zu interessieren. Sie blickte weder nach links noch rechts, als sie die Einkaufspassage hinunter zum Pier lief.

Wäre sie langsamer gelaufen und hätte sich jemand die Zeit genommen, sie genauer zu betrachten, so wäre ihm die Leere in ihren blauen Augen, die Sorge auf ihrer Stirn und ihre niedergeschlagene Haltung aufgefallen. Doch keiner beachtete die Frau und so war sie, obwohl eine Masse von Menschen sie umgab, doch vollkommen allein.

Sie erreichte schließlich ihr Ziel, lehnte sich weit über die Reling und blickte hinaus auf das Wasser. Inzwischen war es fast dunkel und erste Regentropfen begannen zu fallen. Weiter draußen tobte über den Wellen bereits ein Sturm und bot ein Schauspiel aus Donner und Blitzen. Trotz der unmittelbaren Gefahr konnte die Frau ihren Blick nicht abwenden, sondern war wie gebannt.

Niemand, würde er die Frau, die ohne zu zögern das Gewitter und den Regen willkommen hieß, am Pier stehen sehen, hätte geglaubt, dass sie aus einer Zeit kommt, die über ein Jahrhundert zurück liegt. Er hätte nicht erahnen können, was sie alles erlebt, was sie erreicht und welche Niederlagen sie erlitten hatte. Mehr als hundert Jahre hatten keine für einen Fremden sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen. Die Spuren jedoch, die blieben, waren nicht sichtbare Wunden, die dafür umso tiefer gingen.

Helen Magnus hatte viel gesehen in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte geliebt und gehasst, sich gefreut und getrauert, gesiegt und verloren, geholfen und vernichtet. Ihre Entscheidungen hatten die Zukunft geformt und Geschichte geschrieben. Als Leiterin des Sanctuary-Netzwerkes, das sie zusammen mit ihren nächsten Vertrauten aufgebaut hatte, wurde sie bewundert und respektiert und es gab nichts, was sie nicht tun könnte.

Sie hätte glücklich sein müssen, ohne Sorgen und Ängste. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Traum erfüllt, war umringt von guten Freunden, konnte Reisen wohin sie auch wollte, musste sich von keinem etwas sagen lassen und nicht einmal das Altern sorgte sie.

Doch Unsterblichkeit ist bitter. Niemand wusste das besser als die große Helen Magnus. Denn umso länger man lebt, desto weniger Menschen gibt es, deren Leben man teilt und die das gleiche erlebt haben wie man selbst. Man beerdigt einen Freund, einen Kollegen nach dem anderen und es kommt der Tag, an dem man die Verbliebenen an einer Hand abzählen kann.

Für Helen Magnus war dieser Tag schon lange Vergangenheit. Die einzigen zwei Personen, die ihr Leiden hätten teilen und sich mit ihr zurück erinnern können, waren besessen vom Streben nach Macht und Ruhm oder hatten sich der Dunkelheit zugewandt. Sie beide hatten sich bereits in der Unendlichkeit verloren und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie dem Wahnsinn noch würde widerstehen können. Und sollte das Schicksal die einstigen Freunde zusammen bringen, so weckte es nur schmerzhafte Erinnerungen und hinterließ eine unerträgliche Leere, wenn sie wieder fortgingen.

Zeit, wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war ihr schlimmster Feind geworden. Jedes Jahr, das verging, hatte ein Stück von ihr mit sich genommen. Egal ob eine Erinnerung, einen Wunsch, eine Hoffnung oder eine Angst. Und zurück war nichts geblieben als der Schatten einer Frau, die solch große Träume und Hoffnungen, solch wunderbare Pläne und Vorstellungen für die Zukunft gehabt hatte.

Die Frau am Pier lächelte. Es war ein verbittertes Lächeln, das niemand jemals sehen würde.

Helen Magnus ließ ihren Blick ein letztes Mal über das tobende Wasser schweifen und streifte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich um und tauchte wieder in der Menschenmenge unter, bis sie von grauen Regenschirmen und schwarzen Mänteln vollkommen eingehüllt wurde.

Vollkommen allein, trotz der vielen Menschen um sie herum blieb ihr nichts anderes als die Frage, was wohl hätte sein können, hätte sie vor all den Jahren nicht das Experiment begonnen, das ihr Leben für immer verändern sollte.


End file.
